


【布卡西】灵魂互换的一天

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas
Kudos: 2





	【布卡西】灵魂互换的一天

胡子又长出来了，懒得刮。

这是卡西利亚斯看到自己的脸的时候的想法。

“iker，醒了就别再睡了”

这个声音有点熟悉，这是卡西利亚斯第二个想法。

“iker！”

卡西不知道自己算不算有起床气的一类人，因为现在的他特别想给面前用自己脸恶作剧的人一拳。

“所以，一觉起来我们换了身体”卡西站了起来，原来一米九的视野是这样的啊。“Gigi你眼中的世界果然不太一样呢”

“是啊，如你所见”

“说实话，iker你能不能不要用我的声音叫我的名字”

布冯还坐在乱成一团的床上，某个部位的酸疼提醒着他现实，一股油然而生的无力感让他只想扶着脑袋不要抬起来，当然还要小心避开自家恋人的空气刘海。换谁一觉起来想要例行数爱人的睫毛的时候，发现自己从抱着人变成被抱着，明显互换了身体，最重要的是两人赤条条底下还有什么戳着自己(细节不要再问，真的！)之后都不会很快接受的。

“...”卡西停止了用恋人的身体走来走去体验新鲜感，转过头看着布冯的倒是像极了卡西利亚斯式的经典不赞同表情。

“好吧，我好像没资格说你。你要知道这太奇怪了”

“还有，抱歉，是我让你太辛苦了，我现在感觉不太好”

“我竟然不知道该说什么了，Gigi，我还好？其实说实话我挺喜欢的，你只是一时不习惯而已”卡西跟着坐下揽住了自己(的恋人），好吧，他也承认这有点怪了，平时都是自己心安理得的窝在布冯的怀里，那样得到的安全感比什么都强。

该不愧说门将的心理素质果然是顶级的，两个人接受暂时要用对方身体生活的事实只用了不到一小时。

“让我想想，也许你该继续睡一觉”卡西推倒床边的布冯，细心的窝好每一个被角。“我去准备早餐，做好了会叫你”

卡西想，这也许是上天给的一次更加理解对方的千载难逢的好机会，布冯平时照顾他照顾的太好了，该他换位思考了。

“你...真的可以？”真的不是布冯有意驳了恋人的面子，之前不是没有过卡西想要分摊些做饭任务的时候，只是没有哪一次不是以炸厨房为结束。即使现在卡西用着他的身体，也不好说有些技能会留在身体上啊。

“放心”卡西举起大拇指，学着他对欣赏的对手的动作，甚至连他努力的wink都学了八分。

“好吧，我承认我现在需要一点休息，有什么需要帮忙的也可以叫我”布冯拖着疲惫的(比自己）矮小身体缩回了被窝，舒服的呼出一口气。

砰！

刚刚进入睡眠的布冯以极好的反射神经猛的坐了起来，再次牵动了某个部位，有些龇牙咧嘴的一边扶着腰一边反悔不该因为是休息日就做太狠这下自作自受了，当然最重要的还是要去声源地看一眼。

情理之中，意料之外？

布冯一直以为自己不会在厨房里出现这种僵硬的毫无美感的动作，眼前的高个子对着不停冒黑烟的汤锅直咳嗽，举着汤勺一副手足无措的样子。

“iker，开窗户！”

“啊？哦哦”

“锅盖给我”

“哦...好”

两人还算是在邻居快要报火警之前处理了一切。

“Gigi你还好么”布冯扶着腰弯着身体喘粗气，卡西十分贴心的帮他顺着气息。

“还好，活着”

然后卡西扶抱着布冯做出了一顿早餐变成的午饭。

兵荒马乱过后，饶是再心大两人也不太想补眠了，两人视线划过客厅的PS4默默又心有灵犀一起对上了宽阔的沙发。

游戏也很累的好吗。

换做平时两人会挑一部电影，卡西莫名的对一些文艺爱情片有着执着，总会对着那些或曲折或甜蜜的爱情发出或感同身受或同情的感想，而布冯一般在这种时候看着恋人目不转睛，在卡西难得露出脆弱表情的时候送上几个吻，然后绝大部分时间都是一个吻慢慢变得一发不可收拾。

即使这样卡西也还是对这样的活动兴趣不减，好像根本不在意从来看不完一场电影。

这次意外的看完了全场，不是布冯没做什么，要知道布冯这次依然想看着恋人，只是恋人这次用着每天对着镜子看千八百遍的样子专注的看屏幕，没一会眼圈有什么在闪的时候，怎么说，画面太过引起不适了。

悻悻转过头也盯着屏幕的布冯渐渐被电影剧情吸引了，不久在偷偷擦眼泪的时候一边是用着卡西的身体不会不和谐的心安理得一边把想哭归功给卡西的多愁善感。

电影连演职表都滚动结束的时候布冯还没回过神来，似乎还沉浸在片中男女主人公悲惨的结局里，反倒是卡西啪的一声毫不客气的打开客厅的灯，让他不得不眯了眯眼睛才适应。

“别笑”回过神来卡西已经坐在他身边用惯常的柔和的笑容看着他了，即使用布冯的身体，有些东西本质永远不会变的。

“我就说很好看吧”卡西也完全没有嘲笑的意思。

“算是吧”

两个人像是才想起来，网上书柜都找了一圈，依然对这种魔幻的情况毫无头绪，现下的两人选择躺倒在地毯上。

“Gigi我们不会一直这个样子吧”

“不会的”布冯不知道为什么就是这样坚信。

“听到你这么说我就很安心了”

“嗯...”

“Gigi，如果变不回来，我可以”卡西没继续说下去，动作已经代替他说明了，两个人现在处于一个卡西用布冯身体在上的姿势。

“嗯哼？”布冯用卡西的身体很布冯式的挑挑眉，没有惊慌的反应。

“啊...算了，感觉像是在对自己下手”

“严格意义上来说，你就是对自己下手”

“好了你闭嘴”

“iker，反过来我倒是可以，你要知道我对自己的身材可是很满意的”布冯抓过来卡西的手“你果然很小只啊，手都这么小”

“滚，我脑子里都有画面了”

“嘿嘿嘿”

“Gigi我发现变成你我更喜欢你了，不过我还是想变回来比较好，我还是喜欢你抱着我的感觉”卡西不情不愿的抱住恋人，让两人在床上像是勺子一样紧紧贴在一起。

“我也是，我喜欢抱着你”

“对不起我之前真的想象不到你会这么辛苦”

“都说了我很喜欢的，习惯了就没关系啦”

“真的？”

“真的”

“...”

“睡吧，我有预感一觉起来就变回来了”

“好”

“iker，快看我们变回来了”

“嗯...你好吵啊”

“好吧，那你继续睡，我把咱们昨天欠的补回来吧”

“？？”


End file.
